


Lost and Found

by MichelleAdams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleAdams/pseuds/MichelleAdams
Summary: Ничто не остается потерянным навечно. То же самое относится и к некоторым людям.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/361653) by Rurouni Star. 



Она была пуста.

Сначала она решила, что это произошло той ночью. Никаких мыслей, никаких тревог. Но затем она поняла, что это произошло очень и очень давно.

Когда всему пришел конец.

О, разумеется, они победили. Волдеморт был обречен еще до того, как начал попытку переворота — слишком многие настороже, слишком многие могли вступить в бой. И в этот раз у них имелся и опыт, и подготовка.

Нет, это не было концом для волшебного мира. Жизнь продолжилась для всех, кто не присутствовал там, кто не видел, как остановилось время. Однако же она все еще находилась в том дне, все еще смотрела, как они отчаянно пытаются собраться с мыслями, пытаются не думать о бледных, изломанных телах, лежащих перед ними на земле. И как они понимают…

…что победили.

Гермиона все еще видела, как после наступает мертвая тишина.

Никаких радостных возгласов, никаких криков «Волдеморта не стало!», никаких прыжков, объятий или даже слез по умершим.

Просто… тишина.

Она все еще была в той ночи, когда до них дошло, как много они потеряли. Время замерло, стоило ей увидеть двух своих лучших друзей, безжизненно уставившихся на нее. Потому что она _все еще_ не могла осмыслить произошедшее.

 _Семнадцать лет_.

Что это? Число. Оно ничего не значило.

Она все еще была там.

Гермиона отпила горячий шоколад, смотря тем временем в окно и вслушиваясь в стук дождя и грохотание грозы, и в нежный свист ветра. И хотя она пыталась приободриться от этого зрелища — шторма, который она так сильно когда-то любила, это просто. Не. Работало.

Она со вздохом опустила кружку и потерла глаза. Гермиона была уверена, что под ними красовались темные круги. Потому что иногда, глубокой ночью, она смотрит на их лица. И если она будет смотреть на них достаточно долго, то тогда они наверняка моргнут и спросят, зачем она это делает.

Это был один из тех моментов, когда она чувствовала себя настолько опустошенной, что начинала задаваться вопросом — чего же ей недостает. Не магии. Не магии, которая совершенно перестала ее волновать. И не палочки, спрятанной ею на чердаке. И не книги латинских заклинаний, которая спустя некоторое время отправилась туда же, когда Гермиона обнаружила, что не может заставить себя смотреть на слова достаточно долго, чтобы их выучить. И не Хогвартса, боже упаси. Хогвартса, места, которое виделось ей повсюду и которое словно накладывалось на реальность — как они смеялись, шутили, совершали свои глупые маленькие выходки и говорили о том, какой же ужасный урок по зельям _это_ был.

Женщина вздохнула и поднялась с небольшого сидения у окна, которое она соорудила именно для того, чтобы иметь возможность сидеть и смотреть на улицу. И она решила, почти без раздумий, выяснить.

Чего же ей недостает.

Откинув волосы назад, Гермиона медленно взошла по ступенькам. Волосы, которые за долгие годы она так и не озаботилась постричь. Волосы, которые медленно потеряли всю свою кудрявость. Волосы, которые выпрямились, изменились и привелись в порядок — в то время как сама она нет. Гермиона остановилась под дверью на чердак. Протянула ладонь, чтобы схватиться за ручку. Задумалась, сможет ли эта дурацкая идея сделать еще что-то, кроме как сказать, куда, черт возьми, на прошлой неделе подевались ее ключи от машины.

Гермиона аккуратно потянула дверь, делая все с осторожностью, чтобы лестница не упала ей на голову. Вторая рука инстинктивно дернулась, дабы поймать ее, и медленно потащила вниз. Теперь Гермиона могла _увидеть_ пыль. Та, как только Гермиона вытащила лестницу, закружилась в воздухе подобно тонкому туману холодной ночью. И в этот момент ее озарило, что стоило всегда держать палочку рядом хотя бы просто для того, чтобы сохранять чистоту в доме. Ведь это было бы весьма неплохо.

И пока Гермиона поднималась, она вспомнила…

_Взобраться по лестнице на Прорицания, закашлять от того, что ладан атаковал все чувства, а свет в это время стал цвета муската. Посмотреть на преподавательницу в очках и недвусмысленно дать ей понять, что Гермиона туда пришла **не** ради нее._

_— Гарри, — тихо позвала она. — Дамблдор хотел тебя видеть._

_Трелони пренебрежительно фыркнула, когда мальчик с пронзительными зелеными глазами двинулся с места и последовал за Гермионой, демонстративно проигнорировавшей преподавательницу в ответ. Губы Гарри дрогнули, потому что он пытался не рассмеяться, и они начали спуск по лестнице._

_**— Сегодня… Там будет смерть.** _

_Рот Гермионы сжался в тонкую линию, и она с оглушительным грохотом захлопнула дверь чердака._

Трелони ведь тоже погибла в ту ночь? Гермиона не могла вспомнить. Они вытащили тот список с именами позже. Но в своей голове Гермиона до сих пор стояла, уставившись на мертвых друзей. Она не услышала ни единого имени.

Теперь ее рука потянулась, чтобы стереть пыль с крышки старого поношенного чемодана.

Никто не сказал ни слова, когда она ушла. Когда она проигнорировала и стипендию, и славу, и ждущую именно ее должность в министерстве. Дамблдор просто улыбнулся пустой улыбкой, сделав попытку ради нее. Потом он похлопал ее по плечу и произнес что-то смутно успокаивающее. Она помнила это. Дамблдор мог проникнуть во все твои мысли и слои сознания, а затем оставить опустошенным. Поэтому она помнила.

Теперь она отпирала чемодан. Но он был не заперт. Она так и не удосужилась запереть его.

Крышка со стоном распахнулась, и Гермиона увидела, что внутрь не проникло ни пылинки. Нет, такого и не могло произойти. В нем все еще присутствовала магия, даже если самой женщины рядом не было. Страницы ее школьных книг до сих пор в первоначальном виде, девственно белые. Палочка выглядела так же, как в тот день, когда Гермиона ее купила.

_Рассечь воздух и взмахнуть, рассечь воздух и взмахнуть… о, все посмотрите, у мисс Грейнджер получилось!_

На ее лице возникла маленькая, болезненная улыбка.

Что там было? Теперь Гермиону это волновало. Что тогда Дамблдор ей сказал?

Пальцы обняли рукоять палочки, и одновременно успокаивало и пугало то, как идеально она ложилась в руку и сейчас. Словно все это время она ждала, уверенная, что Гермиона вернется.

_Что же там было?_

Рассечь воздух и взмахнуть. Да, так. Она до сих пор могла это сделать.

_Что он… да._

И если она осмелится, то все еще сможет увидеть, сможет вспомнить, как выглядела классная доска, уравнения и магические формулы, и _номера страниц_ …

_— Ты сделала достаточно. Иди и живи._

_Но их глаза встретились, и он понял, что внутри она уже мертва._

— Мне… Мне чего-то не хватает… — прошептала она самой себе.

Книга была открыта на той же самой странице. Именно на двести шестьдесят четвертой странице учебника по чарам для четвертого курса. В конце концов, у нее до сих пор имелись все книги до одной. На случай… на случай…

_На случай, если бы я захотела учиться, не так ли? На случай, если бы желание вновь овладело мной. Как сейчас._

Но это всего лишь эксперимент, каприз, последний ничтожный вздох перед тем, как она сдастся. Так как что-то внутри имело эту раздражающую тягу, естественное стремление к надежде. Она не знала точно, где ее приобрела.

Может, от Гарри.

— _Все образуется, Гермиона, вот увидишь… и… и когда мы победим, то все вместе пойдем в магазин Фреда и Джорджа и устроим вечеринку. Ты же знаешь, они принесут те фейерверки, над которыми работают…_ — на этом моменте разум запнулся, и Гермиона запаниковала. Но тот продолжил собирать кусочки мыслей и образов вместе. — _…сливочное пиво… Рон хочет… огненный виски… придется…_

О да. Заклинание.

Она все еще смотрела на него.

_Mihi requiendum…_

И пустое место после этих слов. Что она ищет?  
_  
То, в чем я нуждаюсь…_

Ее разум трудился над тем, чтобы вспомнить спряжение… _Desiderium…mihi requienda desiderium…_

Она сжала палочку сильнее, когда поняла, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что творит. А вдруг она сделала что-то странное. Что, если она не смогла вспомнить правильное слово, и в итоге навлекла на себя что-то опасное… или уже мертвое…

Но через секунду она поняла, что это _совершенно неважно_.

Так что Гермиона вскинула палочку и притянула ее обратно к себе, рассекла ею воздух и почти шепотом произнесла:  
— Mihi requienda desiderium…

Магия хлынула сквозь женщину, и она почувствовала ее — пустую яркость, которая вызывает дрожь и делает тебя вновь юным… Магия, которая постепенно перестала ее как-либо волновать…

И…

Все прекратилось.

Искры исчезли.

И снова наступила тьма.

— Ну и к черту эту проклятую магию, — выплюнула Гермиона, швыряя палочку обратно в чемодан и поворачиваясь на каблуках к выходу с чердака. Разумеется, ничего бы не вышло. Да и с чего? Магия никогда не была нечеткой — она всегда требует _назвать_ то, что ты хочешь, а сказать глупое ничтожное «то, в чем я нуждаюсь» _ничем_ не поможет!

Пока она направлялась к столу, нацеленные на саму себя ярость и жалость росли в ней с каждым шагом. Гермиона швырнула кружку с горячим шоколадом на пол, и у нее возникло странное чувство удовлетворения оттого, что та разбилась. Жидкое тепло заструилось наружу, оставляя следы жара и пара там, где разлился шоколад.

Гермиона знала, что от него и пятна не останется. Все уберется так легко, что она никогда не вспомнит о произошедшем. Как и обо всем остальном, что появилось и исчезло за последние семнадцать лет.

Но, стоило ей уставиться на напиток, который медленно тек по линолеуму и направлялся к ковру в гостиной, порыв прошел. Потому что Гермиона ненавидела беспорядок. Это то, какой она была и всегда будет. С дрожащими руками Гермиона опустилась на колени, чтобы подобрать осколки, и вздрогнула, когда зацепилась пальцем об один из острых краев. Появилась крошечная линия крови, которая быстро превратилась в каплю и затем упала, смешавшись с шоколадом. Женщина вздохнула и вытащила тряпку, не обращая внимания на царапину.

Шоколад был убран — как она и думала. Немного воды, немного мыла, и все исчезло. Единственными доказательствами, что это когда-либо произошло, были грязная ткань и палец, испачканный в крови.

— Выходит, магия не может исправить все, — пробормотала Гермиона себе под нос, баюкая руку у груди. — Никто и не говорил, что может, — но она всегда так думала. Всегда, до поры до времени, у нее было это чувство, что магия… ну… _магия_. Не просто инструмент или искусство, а все исправляющее чудесное средство. Однако теперь ей казалось, что она словно клевещет на старого друга, который к тому же совсем этого не заслужил.

Сейчас Гермиона сидела на полу, сломленная и до сих пор не исцелившаяся, несмотря на магию. Но дело никогда и не было в магии. Дело всегда было в ней самой.

Палочка все еще лежала на чердаке. Она могла принести ее вниз, заглянуть в свои книги и, возможно, немного повспоминать прошлое.  
— Наверно, мне стоит…

Стук во входную дверь заставил ее вскочить на ноги. Гермиона сглотнула.

_Что я наделала, я все испортила, я знала, что не надо было…_

Но за шумом ничего не последовало. Только гроза и дождь.

Она снова сглотнула, обдумывая, насколько здравым будет решение подняться на чердак и вытащить палочку обратно. Но Гермиона знала, что не сделает этого. Она не могла повернуться спиной к двери. Ни за что.

И, считая себя крайне неблагоразумной, она тихо двинулась к ней. Теперь дождь, казалось, колотил прямо по голове. Наверняка это просто заблудившийся пес или что-то вроде того, и бояться совершенно нечего…

Гермиона уже подошла к двери, как вдруг остановилась как вкопанная. Она нервно прикусила нижнюю губу. _Разумеется_ , это всего лишь совпадение…

Прежде чем Гермионе удалось себя одернуть, ее рука рванула вперед, вцепилась в ручку и вдруг _потянула_ ее.

Дверь легко раскрылась.

Дыхание Гермионы перехватило, когда она, оцепеневшая, посмотрела вперед.

Потому что…

_Какие еще значения есть? Desiderium — то, что я желаю, в чем нуждаюсь, то, что я хочу…_

_То, по чему я скорблю._

— Это невозможно, — хрипло прошептала она. — _Ты_ невозможен!

Но промокшая от дождя и потерявшая сознание фигура Сириуса Блэка ей не ответила.


	2. 1. И видеть сны, быть может?

Каким-то образом ей удалось со всем справиться. Она положила его на диван, укрыла одним из тех одеял для гостей, которыми никогда не пользовалась, и поглядела, нет ли у него ран. Есть, разумеется, но небольшие, за исключением того места на груди, куда его со всей силы ударило заклятие. Жар? Чуть-чуть. Вполне ожидаемо из-за промокшей насквозь мантии, которую ей пришлось с него стащить. Никаких сломанных костей, возможно, пара крошечных царапин, и еще эта легкая щетина, которую он всегда отказывался сбривать (она это помнила). Он был…

В точности таким же, как прежде.

— Черт тебя подери, — пробормотала она. — Ты умер. Ты умер _ни за что_ , и тебе хватает наглости… — это боггарт. Да, именно он, это _должен_ быть он. Она вытащит палочку и представит, как он падает сквозь ту занавеску, прокричит « _ридиккулус_ » и горько рассмеется, когда он снова умрет.

Потому что не существует настолько идеального заклинания, думала она, поднимаясь на все еще открытый чердак. Ни одно маленькое заклинание не совершит что-то настолько могущественное, даже при наличии в нем какого-либо изъяна. Оно создало бы дешевую имитацию, что-то из ее воспоминаний…

Палочка до сих пор лежала там, оставленная ею в раскрытом сундуке. Она слабо мерцала в темноте из-за заклинания, которое Гермиона как-то использовала, чтобы суметь отыскать ее, если однажды ночью уронит. В одну из тех ночей, когда они выбирались наружу, только чтобы создать себе проблем…

Гермиона с силой прикусила губу, не обращая внимания на сладковатый, с оттенком меди вкус, коснувшийся ее языка. Она вспоминала об этом всю свою жизнь. И ей не требовалось вспоминать сейчас еще больше. Она всегда сможет сделать это, когда разберется с врагом, с этим вновь воскресшим напоминанием о том, что было _перед_ ее нынешней жизнью…

Нахмурившаяся, она вернулась к дивану, задаваясь вопросом, сработает ли заклинание против потерявшего сознание боггарта. Потому что он _спал_ , его жар усилился, лишь слегка, и он… он…

Тяжело дышал. Бормотал. Метался и ворочался, словно ему снился кошмар, хотя она _знала_ , что боггарту не приснился бы… _не мог бы_ присниться…

Она, вопреки здравому смыслу, обнаружила, что ищет тряпку, отыскивает ее, а затем смачивает в воде. Гермиона подошла с ней к дивану и рассмеялась, когда только тогда заметила на ткани след от горячего шоколада. Она достала другую, чистую, и положила ее мужчине на лоб. Он все еще выглядел как… ну, _он_.

Гермиона ощутила растущее в ней опасное искушение — рука уже была на полпути к палочке, а губы начали нашептывать заклинание, которое исцелило бы синяки и царапины (как много раз она использовала его прежде?) — но женщина резко остановилась.

— Что я делаю? — тихо произнесла она.

Магия. Магия привела к _этому_. Нет, она не собирается этого делать. Когда он проснется, аспирин и пластыри принесут больше пользы. Если он не боггарт. Ее губы скривились в усмешке.

— Тонкс?

Гермиона резко вздохнула и опустила взгляд.

На нее уставились два блестящих, едва ли осознающих происходящее глаза.

— Нет, — ответила она. Нимфадора Тонкс тоже мертва.

— Ох, — он снова закрыл глаза, и она выругалась. Потому что если это _нечто_ считало, что ей требуется всего лишь маленькое напоминание, чтобы она вылечила его, то…

Оно было право.

Заклинание, взмах, удар — и она увидела, как затянулись маленькие царапины. Еще один небольшой жест палочкой, и тело под одеялами расслабилось, а выражение лица стало чуть менее измученным.

— Черт тебя подери, — сказала она, ни к кому, собственно, не обращаясь. Может, это была магия. Может, это был он — _оно_ — а может, ей просто было горько от того, что мир вновь привел ее туда, где она никогда не хотела быть.

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Мне понадобится больше горячего шоколада.

***

Она подумала, сперва, что могла бы пойти спать. _Он_ точно не заметил бы. И она все равно ничего не делала, пока оставалась на ногах и смотрела на него. Но, как она упоминала ранее, ее прославленный здравый смысл давным-давно отправился коту под хвост. Поэтому она вернулась с романом в гостиную и, прихлебывая горячий шоколад из новой кружки, устроилась в кресле по другую сторону кофейного столика.

И, проведя несколько часов за разглядыванием страницы в тщетных попытках понять ее, она сдалась. Гермиона снова посмотрела на мужчину, спящего на диване.

Он был… таким же. _В точности_ таким же. То же самое только пришедшее в себя лицо, скулы, лишь в последнее время немного оправившиеся от истощения, бледная кожа, медленно возвращающая более-менее здоровый цвет. Черные как смоль, не так давно подстриженные волосы. Очень плохо подстриженные — она помнила тот день, когда он попытался сделать это самостоятельно. И… _чувство_ от него было таким же. Его окружало то же самое странное ощущение, из-за которого ты знал, когда он за твоей спиной, и знал, кто это, еще до того, как им было произнесено хоть одно слово. Связь, крепко объединившая нескольких людей, все еще существовала. Даже после смерти столь многих из них.

Гермиона вздохнула. Было бы намного легче — _настолько легче_ — если бы ей удалось найти в нем хоть что-то неправильное. Хотя бы одну маленькую странную деталь, чтобы она с уверенностью могла сказать, что это подделка, пусть и хорошая. Потому что никакое существо или заклинание не может создать идеальную копию — даже боггарт, который берет образ прямо из твоей головы. И слишком сложно удержать все за раз, слишком сложно и непостижимо для копирования.

И, смотря на Сириуса, она все еще могла вспомнить, как он был больше, чем просто воспоминанием…

_— Что, если однажды меня там не окажется?_

_Она взглянула на него со своей стороны стола, где до этого смотрела на сэндвич. Сириус сидел совершенно неподвижно, его глаза были прикованы к кофе, кружащемуся в кружке._

_— Что, если однажды кто-то умрет, а я мог там быть, чтобы это предотвратить?_

_Гермиона поняла, что он разговаривает с ней. Она вздохнула и отвела взгляд._

_— Ты ведь знаешь, что тебе нельзя выходить, — сказала она ему настолько сочувствующе, насколько могла._

_Он нахмурился, но только кружке с кофе.  
— Знаю, — ответил он ей._

— Ты должен был ждать, — несчастно пробормотала она. — И тогда ты появился бы в тот момент, когда это имело бы значение, черт возьми, — возможно, она несправедлива. Но к нынешнему моменту Гермиона даже не могла сказать, в своем ли она уме, если разговаривает со слишком уж телесным призраком мужчины, который спустя девятнадцать лет лежит без сознания на ее диване.

Она снова оглядела его, отчаянно пытаясь найти хоть что-то, что выбивалось бы из общей картины, _что угодно_. Но не могла. Все, что она видела, было таким, как она помнила. Влажные волосы такие, как она помнила, и они ниспадали во всех правильных местах, создавая тени такими, как она помнила. Однако Сириус не был таким же пугающим, как в ее воспоминаниях. Только сейчас Гермиона заметила, что, на самом деле, он близок к тому, чтобы снова стать шикарным мужчиной — которым когда-то и был, не так ли? — и что усталость _почти_ исчезла с его лица.

Несомненно, у него найдется что сказать, когда он проснется. Если это он.

Гермиона зевнула и устало потянулась, всем телом сопротивляясь сну. _Она_ , если хотела, могла не спать днями, но, в конце концов, независимо от ее желания, все равно засыпала. Но она отказывалась спать прежде, и поступала так, казалось, вечность, так что в этом не было ничего нового.

Она повернулась к окну и тогда поняла, почему так сильно устала. Солнце поднималось, едва-едва проглядывая сквозь облака. Свет, проникающий через окно, был тусклым, унылым и серым — он почти не делал штормовое небо менее темным, и уж совершенно точно не играл никакой роли в гостиной.

Послышавшийся из-за спины звук заставил Гермиону удивленно подскочить и развернуться в кресле.

Теперь он смотрел на нее теми же глазами — глазами, помнившими Азкабан — загнанными и темными где-то в самой их глубине. Однако сейчас они были ясными и проснувшимися, и в них не промелькнуло и блеска узнавания.

— Кто ты?

Она застыла.

Что сказать? Что она _могла_ сказать? Она не видела этого мужчину девятнадцать лет. Она так долго не разговаривала с ним, не пыталась его понять. На самом деле… В последних воспоминаниях о нем, которые у нее вообще были, она видела слегка удивленного человека, падающего в темноту.

Сириус изучал ее, наверно пытаясь прочесть взглядом перед тем, как придется заговорить.

Через мгновение губы мужчины язвительно дернулись.  
— Может у тебя, так уж случилось, есть имя? — спросил он. — Или я должен его угадать?

Что ж. Это был вопрос. Тот, на который она, возможно, сумеет ответить.

Но… она не издала ни звука.

Сириус выглядел слегка раздраженным, но, тем не менее, продолжил:  
— Почему бы нам тогда не начать с чего-то попроще. Где я?

Гермиона сглотнула, и ее голос вернулся.  
— В моем доме, — сумела выговорить она. — На моем диване.

— А. Понятно, — взгляд мужчины скользнул по ее крайне простой, крайне _маггловской_ одежде, и она смогла _почувствовать_ , как его мнение о ней опустилось ниже. О, ясно. Не часть семьи, но и не то чтобы не подвержен ее предрассудкам.

Это почти вырвало ее из ошеломленного молчания. Почти.

— И… — медленно продолжил он, словно разговаривал с ребенком, — где же _находится_ твой дом?

О, а вот теперь ее это достало.

— Ты уж прости, — сказала она ему, вдруг начав произносить слова совершенно отчетливо, — у меня _имелось_ немного аспирина для этой твоей маленькой раны на груди, но, наверно, ей придется подождать, пока ты не отыщешь свои _манеры_ , — Гермиона, замолчав, развернулась и ушла на кухню.

Этот… неблагодарный! Нет — тот факт, что она была ему другом, не имел значения. Факт, что она не видела его вечность, факт, что она, как и все остальные, думала о нем, как о давно умершем — ничего из этого не имело значения. Она привела его в свой дом — она _нарушила свое табу_ , чтобы излечить его — а он имел наглость вести себя с ней, как с безмозглым созданием, только потому, что она маггл!

_— Полукровки! Грязнокровки! Мерзость! Как вы смеете порочить мой дом своей **грязной** …_

_Поток ярости оказался неожиданностью — Гермиона ахнула от ужаса, глядя на раскрытый ею портрет старой женщины, чье искаженное от гнева лицо напоминало маску. Женщина кричала на нее охрипшим голосом, и Гермиона отшатнулась от нее, съежившись от шока, страха и **стыда** …_

_— Вон! ВОН! Избавь мой дом от своей грязной крови!_

_Рот Гермионы беззвучно шевелился, и она в отчаянии огляделась, ища, куда ей сбежать. Каким-то образом она сделала что-то не так, и вот к чему это привело…_

_— ВООООООН! — завизжала женщина._

_Гермиона поняла, что забилась в угол и зажала руками рот._

_— Да ЗАТКНЕШЬСЯ ты наконец?_

_В ту же секунду женщина на портрете ошеломленно замолчала. Из коридора за дверью послышался разъяренный топот — и внезапно она резко распахнулась, а разгневанный Сириус Блэк двинулся прямо к портрету._

_— Послушай, ты, отвратительная женщина, если на этот раз ты не замолкнешь…_

_— ТЫ! Ты позорное существо, ты **разочарование**! Ты мне не сын… — Сириус рывком задернул занавески._

_На мгновение наступила тишина, и он оперся о стену, поставив ладони по обе стороны от уставшей, понурой головы. Гермиона в углу оцепенела, не зная, что делать._

_— Ох, ну что за прекрасная у меня семья. Чудо, что я вообще могу спать…_

_Она сглотнула, сильно желая — даже сильнее, чем пять минут назад — провалиться сквозь землю. Сириус вздохнул и развернулся._

_Замер._

_— Ох… Гермиона?_

_Она сумела кивнуть, все еще прижимая руки к дрожащим губам._

_— Ооо… — неловко издал он. — Полагаю, это ты открыла ее портрет… Я думал, это Кричер снова раздвинул занавески…_

_Возникла неуютная тишина._

_Сириус посмотрел в сторону и неохотно сделал шаг к Гермионе, протягивая руку. Она, трясясь, приняла ее и поднялась._

_— Я… надеюсь, ты не обратила на нее никакого внимания, — с тревогой пробормотал он. — Она всегда такая, — он краем глаза взглянул на девушку. — Ты же не восприняла ее всерьез, верно?_

_Гермионе удалось кивнуть.  
— Д-да. Я просто… испугалась, — в какую же лгунью она превратилась за эти дни… должно быть, из-за Рона и Гарри…_

_— О, хорошо, — лицо Сириуса заметно расслабилось. — Ты и впрямь не должна. Ты одна из лучших волшебниц, что я знаю. Сомневаюсь, что Муди и остальные не поддержат меня, — усмехнулся он, и Гермиона позволила себе, наконец, более-менее свободно выдохнуть._

_— Да, спасибо, д… думаю, я в порядке, — Сириус пристально посмотрел на нее, словно что-то оценивая, а затем отпустил ее руку._

_— Ну, если ты голодна, то обед внизу. Молли в самом деле превзошла себя в этот раз…_

Гермиона остановилась у окна. Снова начала в него смотреть, упершись подбородком в колени, а дождь тем временем продолжал низвергаться с небес. Она так устала, но это в самом деле уже было не важно. Если она спала — ей снились сны, если бодрствовала — вспоминала прошлое, если заставляла себя не спать — оно почти исчезало, пока она изо всех сил концентрировалась на том, чтобы не спать. Если она не спала…

— Я прошу прощения.

Гермиона осторожно моргнула.  
— Ну, что ж. Я устала. Это была… долгая ночь.

Она подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, прислонившегося к стене на кухне, и чертыхнулась про себя. Ну конечно, ему же больно, у него на груди все еще красуется огромная выжженная метка. Дура.

— Ох, просто сядь, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Я… Я схожу за аспирином.

Сириус посмотрел на нее, когда она проходила мимо, и ее посетило то же чувство — что ее только что каким-то образом оценили. Может, он задавался вопросом о ее здравомыслии.  
— Я заметил, что ты не спросила мое имя, — тихо сказал он.

Она остановилась. _Скажи ему_.

— Я знаю, кто ты, — последовал ответ.

Сириус вскинул бровь. Он явно был настроен скептически.  
— Почему-то я в этом сомневаюсь.

Она проигнорировала его и сходила за лекарством. Но, прежде чем протянуть Сириусу пару таблеток, взяла две и для себя. Усилий, чтобы найти стакан и наполнить его водой, понадобилось больше, чем должно было. Ее энергия исчезала.

— Пей до дна, — пробормотала женщина, протянув стакан. Мужчина ухмыльнулся и принял таблетки. И Гермиона осознала, что хочет стереть эту отвратительную улыбку с лица Сириуса и высказать, почему его не должно все это забавлять; почему он должен умирать изнутри подобно ей.

Но она сдержалась.

— Я иду спать, — сообщила женщина утомленным голосом. — Просто… не убей никого, — и, словно это только что пришло ей в голову. — Хотя я и не уходила бы.

Не задержавшись посмотреть, связал ли мужчина предупреждение с тем, что она его знает, Гермиона подошла к дивану и замоталась в одеяла, оставленные Сириусом. Веки опустились в ту же секунду, как она свернулась в маленький теплый клубок.

Словно сквозь туман она услышала, как Сириус мягко опустился в кресло, и едва уловимый стон слетел с губ мужчины из-за того, что он потревожил раны.

— Не так уж и плохо, как могло быть, — пробормотала Гермиона себе под нос, задремав и снова начав слышать их голоса в путаном водовороте красок…

— Что?

_Вуаль из лохмотьев едва трепетала — голоса, которые она не могла слышать прежде, но могла слышать теперь, и она знала, о чем они говорят…_

Она загнала раскат грома глубже в темноту.

_Потерянные. Ищущие дорогу назад. Ох, если бы только они могли ее услышать, когда она их звала…_

***

_Рок… Смерть… О мой дорогой, у тебя грим!_

_Вы можете в это поверить? Что за вздор. Кого, она думает, обманывает пятый раз за день…_

_Гермиона?_

_**Гермиона?** _

_Давай, Гермиона, очнись, не умирай, Гермиона, ты **не можешь** сейчас умереть…_

— Ты спишь? — позвал наполовину сонный голос.

_Нечестно оставлять меня вот так, Гермиона, ты знаешь, что это сотворит со мной…_

_Но что насчет меня? Что насчет того, что ты оставил меня совершенно одну?_

— Видимо да… — рука Сириуса осторожно потрясла ее.

Гермиона неразборчиво выругалась, желая найти чертову палочку, чтобы заставить его заткнуться и перестать тревожить ее.

— Послушай, мне жаль. Боюсь, мне действительно необходимо узнать, где я.

_В холодной комнате, где не было ни ветерка, однако занавес тихо шептал…_

— Или ты можешь лежать здесь безжизненной куклой. Кто я такой, чтобы насильно поднимать тебя с проклятого дивана…

 _Его глаза были широко раскрыты и казались потрясенными и чуть-чуть покорными… но ей удалось увидеть их всего на секунду, а потом они исчезли за вуалью из лоскутов…  
_  
— Ты не можешь… — устало прошептала она. — Ты не можешь ничего сделать. Ты _мертв_.

Сириус тянулся к ней снова, чтобы встряхнуть еще раз. Однако теперь же он замер, слегка касаясь ладонями ее талии.

— Что? — спросил он.

Гермиона закрыла руками голову.  
— Оставь меня одну.

Его руки неуверенно дернулись, а затем в них появилась уверенность.  
— Тогда, думаю, так и поступлю. Огромное тебе спасибо за теплый прием, — тут Сириус фыркнул, — и я, пожалуй, пойду.

Что-то здесь было не так, Гермиона это знала. Сириус не должен выходить наружу.

Но она слишком устала. А он был таким далеким, таким пугающим и таким _неправильным_.

Поэтому она снова вернулась ко сну и поняла, что практически способна притвориться, будто Сириус никогда и не возвращался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы "Perchance to dream" - цитата из "Гамлета" (использован перевод Т. Щепкиной-Куперник).


End file.
